Lady of the Lake
The Lady of the Lake is a Child of Oberon. It seems that she is connected with water. She appears to be kind and wise and helped King Arthur to gain his sword again. History Together with Nimue and Morgana le Fay, they took the wounded King Arthur to Avalon for recovery. After that, they taught the London Clan the poem to find Excalibur. At some unknown point of time she went to Central Park to wait for Arthur in a lake. When he arrived with Griff, Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn and Broadway, the Lady tested Arthur. He passed the test and the Lady of the Lake showed him where Excalibur was. When the banishment from Oberon ended with The Gathering, the Lady of the Lake was one of these who came deliberately back to Avalon. Characteristics The Lady of the Lake looks like a beautiful silver-haired woman in a gown of white samite. She is accompanied by small water sprites and has power over water itself. Real-World Background The Lady of the Lake was the keeper of the sword Excalibur in Arthurian legend. According to Sir Thomas Malory, after King Arthur broke his original sword in battle against King Pellinor, Merlin brought him to the Lake of Avalon, where the Lady of the Lake appeared. She agreed to give Arthur Excalibur for his new sword, and he bore it from then on. Presumably she received it back after Sir Bedivere returned it to the lake. In the Vulgate Cycle, she also served as the foster-mother to Sir Lancelot, raising him in her home after Benwick, the kingdom of his father Ban, was conquered by King Claudas, and sending him to Arthur's court when he was of age. (According to Greg Weisman, however this last did not happen in the Gargoyles Universe.) The Lady of the Lake is often identified - or confused - with Nimue, the sorceress whom Merlin fell in love with and who magically imprisoned him; even Malory did this. In the Gargoyles Universe, however, they are separate figures. Malory's own account of the Lady of the Lake had her slain by Sir Balin of Northumberland, one of Arthur's knights, who claimed that she was an evil sorceress who had murdered his mother; obviously this did not take place in the Gargoyles Universe (unless the Lady of the Lake underwent a temporary "death", similar to that of the Banshee and Anansi). "Gargoyles" interprets the Lady of the Lake as one of the Third Race; however, Malory and the Vulgate Cycle seem to have interpreted her as a human sorceress; the Vulgate even claimed that her "enchanted lake" was really a splendid human city concealed by an illusionary lake from outward eyes. This interpretation was clearly not used by "Gargoyles", however. Category:Children of Oberon Powers and Abilities Some powers the Lady of the Lake has shown: *Conjuring a Water Djinn *Control over water *Conjuring a "water mirror" to show something *Spell Casting *Teleporting Appearances *cameo Category:Children of Oberon